Dr. Ellie Staple
Dr. Ellie Staple is the main antagonist of the 2019 film Glass, the final installment of the Unbreakable series, and the unnamed organization she works for is the overarching antagonist of the series. She is a psychiatrist and secretly a member of a conspiracy that covers up the existence of people with superpowers. She was portrayed by , who also played Ally Mayfair-Richards, Sally McKenna, and Wilhelmina Venable in American Horror Story, Mary Epps in 12 Years a Slave, and Dr. Zara in Abominable. History Dr. Ellie Staple ran a mental institution where Elijah Price (better known "Mr. Glass"), was held. After both David Dunn and Kevin Wendell Crumb were caught by police, they were taken there too. Staple has discovered ways to keep the three of them under control, she equips Kevin's room with a set of flashing lights that activate with Kevin's closeness, this makes another personality to take over, imitating "the light" inside Kevin's. David's room is equipped with hoses connected to a water tank, activated if David shows any dangerous behavior, she also keeps Elijah heavily sedated to contain the power of his mind. Along the movie, Staple performs various tests on them as well as interviews with their closest relatives and friends, when Joseph, David's son tries to rescue his father from the Asylum, Staple interviews him about his mother's passing, event she thinks attributed to David's and Joseph's delusion, she also has been interviewing Elijah's mother along the years, she shows to still love her son and constantly visits him to cheer him up. Also, Casey Cooke, the only victim to survive the Beast, asks permission to meet with The Horde, during this encounter of which Dr. Staple is witness, she discovers that samples of true love can make the true Kevin take control of "the light". Later she informs Elijah they will have a procedure on his brain. Staple meets with the three of them to counsel them and persuade them that there is no such thing as superhuman powers and that they simply have a mental illness that causes them to believe so. She gives numerous "proofs" to them that there is a scientific reason behind their feats, David and Patricia (Kevin's most loyal identity to The Beast) begin to doubt. However, Elijah teams up with The Horde, as it's revealed he has outsmarted his captors once again as he has been faking to be sedated all along, he visits Patricia in the middle of the night after escaping his room and convinces her to keep her faith on The Beast. The next day Dr. Staple wakes Elijah up and tells him they have footage of him escaping and the procedure has been advanced, however she doesn't know Elijah has sabotaged the machine, keeping his IQ safe and faking to be numb once again, that night when one of his nurse guards checks him out, Elijah cuts his throat with a shard of broken glass and after getting The Horde to unleash his most "The Beast" and the two escape. Elijah makes known his plan is to go to a public event and make David and The Beast fight in front of the public and the cameras, Staple and squads of armed troopers go after them to kill them to prevent the world from learning the truth about superpowers. During the fight, Joseph, Casey and Elijah's mother arrive to the asylum, Joseph reveals to The Beast that Kevin's father was in the same train wreck his father survived (of which Elijah was already aware of) The Beast turns on Elijah and crushes his shoulder and ribs, David stops him, and they keep fighting, The Beast throws David to the water tank, but David manages to escape but is severely weakened by the water, and then killed by one of Staple's men, who drown him in a puddle. The man hold's David's head up to allow Staple to reveal to David that she is part of a secret organization dedicated to hide the truth about super-humans, meanwhile Casey hugs The Beast to make Kevin take the light, unaware that Staple's men were waiting for this to shoot Kevin, who dies on Casey's arms as the personalities dedicate a final farewell to her before the true Kevin finally succumbs. Elijah meanwhile is also dying from his wounds, Staple reveals to him he was right all along, then Elijah dies on his mother's loving arms telling her he was never a mistake, her mother replies he was spectacular. After the events, Staple meets with the organization and tells them they have succeeded, and she's ready to move to the next city, as the plan A of the organization is to: first try to convince super-humans they are not special and plan B is killing them. However, despite Staple success on killing the main characters, she realizes that maybe Elijah had another plan, she checks on the Asylum security cams, everything has been deleted by her to hide the truth, however, she also realizes Elijah had previously hacked the security cameras of the mental institution and sent the footage to Joseph, Casey and his mother, who then reveal the truth to the world to avenge and honor their loved ones. Staple is last seen on a security camera, screaming in rage, despair, and impotence, as her plans and the organization's plans have been foiled. Afterwards, Staple was not seen or heard from again. Since Glass is the final film of the Unbreakable series, the fate of Staple and her organization remains uncertain. Gallery StapleGlass.jpg|Dr. Staple talking to Elijah. Doctor-Ellie-Staple-In-Glass-By-M-Night-Shyamalan-750x430.jpg|Dr. Staple talking to David StapleMrsPrice.jpg|Dr. Staple interviewing Mrs. Price sarah-paulson-glass-featured-1.jpg|Dr. Staple interviewing the three superhumans. Glass-Trailer-1-18.jpg|Dr. Staple's defeat when she realizes Elijah's true intentions have been accomplished and that the world has now figured at superpowers exist. Despair of Dr Ellie Staple.jpg|Despair and Defeat of Dr. Ellie Staple Trivia *For the opportunity to work with M. Night Shyamalan, Sarah Paulson accepted her part without reading the script, even though her role was originally written for a man. *The main characters in the 177 Eastrail have a distinctive color, just like comic book superheroes, David's color is green, Kevin's color is yellow and Elijah's color is purple. It is implied that Dr. Staple's color is white, as she is often seen wearing this color, just as her car is also white, even though she's against real life superheroes, she herself plays the role of a villainous doctor, like many comic book villains. Navigation pl:Ellie Staple Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Conspirators Category:Delusional Category:Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Charismatic Category:Mastermind Category:Non-Action Category:Homicidal Category:Liars Category:Genocidal Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Murderer Category:Deal Makers Category:Arrogant Category:Strategic Category:Opportunists Category:Gaolers Category:Traitor Category:Mongers Category:Live Action Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Disciplinarians Category:Inconclusive Category:Lawful Evil Category:Leader Category:Master Orator Category:Extremists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Master of Hero Category:Paranoid Category:Fanatics Category:Successful Category:Karma Houdini Category:Female Category:Affably Evil Category:Envious